


A RANDOM AU THINGYMO WHERE WALUIGI IS IN SMASH ULTIMATE

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Series: Grammatical masterpieces [4]
Category: Shrek (Movies), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash





	A RANDOM AU THINGYMO WHERE WALUIGI IS IN SMASH ULTIMATE

Omce upon a timw, ther wer 三 doods in the sky. They were Castiel, Shrek and Waluihi. Castiel can kicc your assbutt reel good. Shrek is lord and saviour. And Waluigi is a God. Because off coarse he is god he is so dammm good at tennis. Ecause wlaihi is sooooooooooo fogg at tennis thei put.im in smash ultimateShrek is obvious lord and saviour I mean dammmmmmmmmnnnnnn look at those smexy facial features. One day, they were summoned by a demon named Tumblr. Tumblr is the most spoopy of all demons so shrek, castiel and waluigi had 2 go fast. They were 2 fast 4 tumblr. They escapd rath of tumblw. Ten, thej neded a plan to destroi tumblt. Thei decid 2 get myspace back frrum teh dedd. Thei got al of the imsane seen gorlz 2 chase and kill Tumblr with canonical events because everyone knows that everyone on Tumblr is either a screaming fangirl or on some insane amount of drugs.


End file.
